Desire
by KelsieLorraine
Summary: I'm sorry, i just get so damn angry at them sometimes, I loose control. I never meant to hurt you." He whispered. "It's okay, I understand." "Never leave me Bella, your mine." "I'll never leave, I promise." Dark Fic. co-written with Vampires Don't Sleep UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Prologue

**Since I am doing so well with Secret Locket, I decided to post another one! This one is co-written with Vampires Don't Sleep! Enjoy and review! ALL HUMAN!  
**

The blood ran down the drain as he washed it from the knife and his hands. He heard the front door open. _Finally,_ he thought to himself. He hid the knife and disposed of his bloody shirt before walking out of the bathroom. She was there, putting food into the refrigerator. He stood in the doorway, watching her. She was so tiny, so weak, so fragile. He could kill her with a twist of his wrist, but what fun would that be?

As soon as she was done unloading the groceries, he approached her. He gripped her small bicep, quickly turning her around and slamming her into the refrigerator. He wasn't one for foreplay, and he wasn't one to be gentle. He was dominant and rough. His lips were on her neck while his hands were ripping the buttons on her shirt. He threw her shirt across the kitchen before ripping off her bra.

Edward's hungry gaze lingered on her erect nipples for a moment before looking at her flushed face. Picking her up, Edward carried her into the bedroom, and threw her roughly on the bed. He pulled his pants and boxers down, freeing his painful erection. He crawled on top of her, settling himself between her legs and taking one of her nipples in his mouth.

"Ah…" she whimpered and he sucked on her erect nipple hard. His hands were pulling her pants down quickly, he was sick of waiting, he needed his release. Without warning, he slammed himself into her.

"Fuck," he hissed. "Your so god damn tight," he groaned pulling out of her and slamming back in.

She was withering beneath him as he fucked her hard. Her eyes were closed and her face was scrunched up in pleasure. His pace increased, he wasn't going to last long. "Open your eyes Isabella," he hissed. "I want to watch you cum," Her eyes snapped open and connected with hers. Her walls began to tighten around him as her orgasm approached.

He moved his hand to her clit, rubbing furiously. "Uh…" she whimpered.

"I want you to scream my name," he growled in her ear. Her stomach clenched and her orgasm shot through her body.

"EDWARD!" she screamed as he milked her orgasm. He continued to fuck her, bringing on another orgasm before his came. He spilled his seeds deep inside of her before collapsing on top of her.

He rolled off of her on his back. _Shit,_ he thought. _I could killed her with a twitch of my wrist, but that would be a waist. She's such a good fuck._ He watched as Isabella got out of bed and slipped on the shirt he discarded this morning when he woke up. She walked to his dressed pulling out a pair of boxers and some pajama pants.

They've been doing this for 7 months, ever since she got fired from her job as a waitress. She would show up at 7:00 sharp, they'd fuck, she'd dress him, and then she would cook him supper. While he ate, she would straighten up. She cleaned his dishes once he was done, and he gave her 200 dollars before she left. She wasn't a whore, whore's sleep with more than one person a day, no she wasn't a whore. She was his property.

After she'd dressed him, she handed him the remote to the TV before heading to the kitchen. Tonight, she'd cook him breakfast for dinner. Scrambled eggs, French toast, and bacon. She started humming while she cooked. She loved to cook, almost as much she loved to write. She wanted to be a chef and eventually even published books, but she need money to attend culinary school. Once she was finished cooking, she fixed a tray to bring it to him.

Edward sat up as he saw Bella enter his room with his supper. She set it on his lap and then proceeded to straighten up his room, bathroom, living room. Once he was finished eating, she cleaned his dishes and put the up. She fixed him a glass of ice water and brought it to him. There were two one hundred dollar bills on the night stand. She put them in her pocket, before kissing his forehead.

"I'll see you tomorrow," She whispered. When she tried to pull away, her gripped her wrist tightly. She let out a squeak of pain as he jerked her towards him.

"Don't be late."

"I won't," she whimpered. He pulled her closer.

"Good girl," he whispered kissing her cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He released her wrist and watched as she walked out of his room. He turned his attention back to the TV once he heard the front door shut. _Tomorrow._


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, here is chapter one. This chapter was written by both Holly(Vampires Don't Sleep) and I. Enjoy and review!**

**EPOV**

My breathing was labored as I hid in the alley way, waiting for _her. _I knew all about her. She had three boyfriends and had continuous one night stands. She cared about no one but herself. She was selfish and I hated her for that. I saw her turn down the winding road. Finally_,_ I thought, smiling. She didn't notice me as she walked past. Idiot! Quietly, I slipped out of my hiding place and followed her. She stopped all of a sudden, and turned around.

"Who's there?" She whispered. I smiled at the fear in her voice.

"Who do you want me to be love?" I asked standing behind her.

"Please, I haven't done anything wrong!" She cried.

"Of course you have, you _whore_," I spat. "You started dating Tommy two years ago, but got bored after a while. You didn't want to give up your comfortable lifestyle, so instead of breaking up, you chose to cheat on him with Derek. Once you got bored with Derek, you moved on to Adam, but at that time, you were still dating Tommy and Derek. Now you're bored with all three, so you're off fucking half of New York!" I laughed then. I was getting excited.

"Now my sweet, you are going to die." I wrapped my arm around her waist and lifted the knife to her neck. "However, before you die, there is one thing I want to know. Was it worth it?" I didn't let her answer. I slit her neck with the knife fast and easy. Her lifeless body fell to the ground and I smiled.

I stepped over the girl's dead body.

"You whore," I spat, before walking down the alley way. _One less human to worry about_.

********************

It was 7:15 and I was angry. Where the fuck was she! She was fucking late! I continued to pace in my bedroom. _That wretched girl had better come in soon, otherwise somebody's going to get hurt_, I thought before a miracle happened. The doorbell rang twice but I didn't wait for her to find me; I flew out of my room towards her. I threw the door open, looking at her expectantly. She saw me coming. I could tell by the scared facial expression and the twitching of her fingers.

I pushed her roughly against, my arm pressing against her neck. "Where the fuck have you been," I hissed.

"I'm sorry," she gasped, struggling to breathe. Good, there wasn't nothing more that I wanted but kill her right now. I narrowed my eyes and gripped her shoulders tightly. I pulled her away from the door and slammed her against the wall. She cried out in pain.

"Sorry is not good enough," I hissed throwing her onto the floor. She began crawling away, as if that would stop me throw my tantrum at her. "I told you last night, before you left NOT to be late, and what happened? You're late fifteen minutes. Do you know how long that is in my life?"

She was trembling of fright. Good, I wanted her to be afraid. I stalked towards her, ready to attack. I crawled on top of her, straddling her waist and pinning her on the ground.

"Dear sweet Isabella," I laughed. "Oh, what I'm going to do to you," I smiled. I braided my fingers in her dark hair and kissed her neck. "Why were you late?"

"I-I didn't mean to be," She whimpered. My grip in her hair tightened and I pulled it hard. She cried out in pain.

"I didn't ask if you meant it or not, I asked you why."

"My friend, Alice, dragged me out shopping today, and I tried to tell her I was going to be late, but she said you wouldn't mind, and I kept telling her, but she w-wouldn't listen."

I smiled down at the pathetic girl beneath me. A part of me felt bad for her, but a bigger part didn't give a shit. I ripped off her clothes, getting sick of waiting.

I fucked her, like I did every night, but I was rougher tonight. I was angry, I was angry at her, I was angry at all of them. She cried as I continued to fuck her. It didn't really matter if she felt good, as long as I did. We made a deal, she was mine for one month and she had a salary of two hundred every time we would fuck each other.

Once I was finished, I zipped up my pants and kicked her out of the room before I strode into my own room.

"Get the fuck out," I hissed slamming my bedroom door. And she wasted no time to scurry out.

********************

"_Mommy! Mommy come back!" I screamed running after her. Her form kept getting smaller and smaller as I ran after her. "NO MOMMY!" I cried._

"_I'm sorry baby but mommy has to go," She whispered._

"_Why?" I whimpered staring into her green eyes. She just smiled before kissing my forehead and disappearing. "NO!" I cried. I stayed there, on the cold ground, crying. The sun was going down, but it didn't matter. Nobody cared if I was missing._

"_Hello," A voice behind me whispered. I jerked around to see a girl, several years younger than me, standing there._

"_What do you want?" I hissed, trying to act tough._

"_I just wanted to say hi!" She smiled. "You looked upset and I wanted to let you know that not everybody stops caring."_

"_Whatever," I hissed. "Just go-" When I turned around, she wasn't there. I looked around, searching for her. It felt better with someone near me; it was at least better than the cold eerie silence around my shaking figure. All I could think was, where did she go?_

When I woke up, I was gasping for air and shaking. What the fuck? I never have dreams like that, why now? And why was it so damn cryptic?

I lied down on the bed, trying to go back to sleep. I tossed, turned and groaned at the uncomfortable environment I was in. My stomach growled. I turned to look at my clock which read fucking 1:30 a.m. Just great. Maybe I shouldn't have kicked Bella out before she cooked something for me.

Sighing, I got out of bed and got dressed. I really didn't want to go anywhere, but I was fucking hungry and I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep until I ate something. I walked to the nearest, open Café. It was basically deserted, except for a small group of men.

It was gloomy in the café. I ordered a cappuccino with extra sugar and just sulked at the corner of the room. I lived alone and grew up alone, being alone for a few hours did not hurt a single bit.

I pressed my lips against the papery cup and gulped in a mouthful before screeching of chair legs against the linoleum made me look upwards. A girl with long blond curls sat down on the chair opposite of me. She had thick mascara on her eyelashes and lip gloss coated all over her lips.

I gazed at her for a very long time. She wore a brown velvety jacket that had fur at the collar and had blue skinny jeans on. She wore dark brown boots that went up to her shins and loose strands of her hair hung in front of her face.

She reminded me of 'the' fucking bitch- _the _bitch who took mom away, the bitch who screwed up my family and the same one who haunted my life. But she died long ago, it couldn't possibly be her.

"Hello," the stranger said. "You look bored, do you want to do something?"

"That depends what the _something _means," I said, looking straight at her. Her icy blue eyes didn't even shiver the littlest bit. It just stared back at me, suggesting something. I sighed heavily before chugging down the last few gulps of coffee.

I stood and grabbed my coat off the chair when she raced in front of me.

"Don't go," she purred. "You don't know what kind of surprise you're going to get." I tugged away from her sharp grasp.

"I'm busy," I said. "Maybe you should go target someone else."

I walked away, not turning back. But I could tell from my side glances that the few groups of men were staring at me, probably shocked that I had turned down such a beautiful girl. I could have taken her right there but she reminded me too much of the person I didn't want to be reminded of.

I shuddered at the cold breeze that flew right at my face as I pushed the café door open. It made a twinkling noise, signaling someone was entering or exiting. I walked down the walkway and slowly turned my head to the right. She still stood there, standing in the same position I had left her. But now, she was turned towards the large glass window staring straight into my soul. Her eyes were glued unblinkingly to mine and it made me feel paralyzed at her intense stare at me.

I broke the connection and walked by the café. But I still couldn't relinquish the feeling of her presence behind me.

********************

**BPOV**

I stumbled back into my dorm. I screwed up the night badly. I knew he would never forgive me for being late only once. He was the strictest person I had ever known. I felt the urge to punch him straight in the face that very moment. But I knew I couldn't, I would be fired and then I would not be able to pay for my college contributions. Getting kicked out of college was the worst thing that could ever happen to me.

I looked at the alarm clock on my bedside table and it read 9:40. Angela wasn't back yet; she was on some kind of double date with Ben, Jessica and Mike and said that she would be coming home late.

I grabbed a cushion on my bed and cuddled it while flicking on the television. I thoughtlessly clicked through the channels before flicking it off again. Edward was gorgeous, he had a sexy body and girls constantly drooled over him.

They all wanted to be with him, be his pleasure toy while he, himself, was a pleasure-seeker. He fucked girls, did contracts with them, rewarded them with money and made women look after him.

After I told Angela about the news, she didn't take it very well. She told me that I didn't deserve to earn money that way and said that he didn't deserve to be pleasured that way."Men are not dominant, Bella," Angela had said. "They do not own us or use us in any sort of way. You should go up to him and say that you decided to quit."

"I can't, Ang. I need the money and he's the one that gives me the most. Two hundred every visit and plus, it's just looking after him on the weekends. Calm down, Angela." Angela and I were sitting down on the stools, eating breakfast.

"Bella, I'm warning you. You should definitely qui-" She choked on her cereal, coughing and gasping for breath. I jumped down and started to pat her on the back.

"Stop worrying about me so much, Ang. You've got Ben to look after. Now calm down and eat your breakfast peacefully. I'll see you after class, hopefully." I had walked out of the room and left our awkward conversation.

I whimpered sadly into my sheets. He had fucked me today meaninglessly. He didn't even bother to be gentle on me, he just pounded and groaned frustrated every time he thrusted into me. Of course, there was no pain in the sexual intercourse we had had, but I still couldn't get rid of the painful memories stuck in my head.

"Hey Bella, tonight was the best. Ben was so sweet and Jess was blushing throughout the whole night. Mike had showed off in front of all the other people at the club, that Jessica was his girlfriend. I just can't stop thi-" Angela got cut off by my red, blotchy face. I hadn't even realized she had come in. She was in the middle of taking her shoes off when she saw me.

"Now, where does he live, Bella? And I want a truthful answer." She said, raising her eyebrows for an answer. Angela was a pretty, shy and loyal roommate. She had soft brown locks that made their way down her back but was always tied in a neat, high pony tail. She wore glasses when she read and was the same age as me.

"It wasn't his fault…" I said.

"Bella, when will you listen to me and understand that he is no good for you," Angela said, sitting down at the foot of my bed. I started to giggle at her words. She sounded like one of those family friends who would tell you all who was good and who was not good for you.

"Angela, stop. You're making me feel guiltier than I already am," I laughed, falling backwards onto the pillows.

"No, I think it's him who's supposed to be guilty. No man should treat a woman like that," Angela said, frowning. She was sensitive at the 'discrimination' topic. Angela was a law student, a perfect, solid A achieving college girl.

"How about we drop this topic and move onto happy things like… what happened tonight at the club?" I said, desperately wanting to talk about something other than Edward.

Angela halted, looking at me and asking me through her eyes, _are you ok_? I nodded and smiled a little grin.

"Ok, if you insist, so I caught a cab there and met the other three there. Then this funny thing happened, the people in charge of the long queue decided to pick on Mike and started to talk about how he looked like a sixteen year old instead of a twenty one or above but with the persuasion of Jessica…" Angela continued with the whole story, making me laugh once every often.

We said goodnight at around half past eleven and went to sink down on our own beds to dream about different things. I didn't sleep well. No matter how hard I tried, the godly man who was my owner for one whole month, still popped in to haunt my dreams.

Making them not dreams, but nightmares.

********************


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: This is longer than the last chapter and once again, we both wrote it. Highly OOC and lots of smut.**

**BPOV**

I was tired; I could barely concentrate on what my professor was lecturing about today. I had nightmares after nightmares last night. It was like a never ending preview. They all revolved around Edward and him torturing me. I woke up in my bed around 3:00 am, screaming like a psycho. Angela was standing over me, shaking me.

"Are you okay?" She asked me.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," I whispered.

"Are you sure, you're shaking really bad."

"Yeah, I'm just cold."

I couldn't sleep for the rest of the night. I lied in bed wondering what was going to happen when I showed up at Edward's apartment tonight. I was stressing over it. I was afraid of our deal, our contract and what he was going to do to me. The contract lasted for a month but due to the sufficient comfort I was providing him, he continued to extend them month after month.

"Alright everyone, you have a test on chapters 17-20 next class, your dismissed." Great, now I have to worry about this fucking test.

I had just stepped out of the classroom when my phone rang. The caller ID read Edward. I felt a lump form in my throat, my heart pace increased, and hands began to shake as I answered the phone.

"Hello?" My voice was shaky, no doubt he could tell.

"Where are you?" He asked, his voice was void of any emotions.

"I just got out of class, why?"

"Meet me at my apartment in 10 minutes."

"Okay," I replied, but he had already hung up.

********************

10 minutes later I was in front of Edward's apartment. I was shaking, I was nervous. I lifted my hand to knock, but Edward had opened the door already and jerked me in. He slammed me into the door, his hands gripping my waist tightly. He started to kiss my neck.

"You were late yesterday," he whispered against my neck.

"I know," I replied."You know I hate when people are late." He bit me softly.

"I'm sorry."

He pulled back and looked at me in the eyes. "Don't be late again."

"I promise."

He grabbed my hand and led me through his apartment, to his bedroom, but instead of stopping, he led me to the balcony. I had never actually been on the balcony before. But as we walked out, I felt my lips open in shock.

"Pretty, eh?" Edward whispered in my ear.

"Very pretty,"

"I decorated it for you," he said. I turned around to look at him. "I don't normally forgive people when they're late. But I decided that you could be an exception."

I looked back at the balcony. It had vines crawling over the railings and the large amount of leaves hanging down. I then felt two hands run over my chest and remembered where I was.

"Edward… it's a balcony,"

"I know… it's a balcony behind the house,"

"But people might see us doing…"

"No one will… trust me."

I knew I couldn't contradict my master so I allowed him to fumble with my buttons and pop them open. He took my blouse off and started to kiss my breasts. He caressed them urgently through the fabric before taking the bra off.

He pressed his lips to the erect nipples and started to suck them. He started off gently before growing more impatient and started to grope them as well.

"Bella," he growled. "I need you to put in some effort."

I quickly placed my hands over his head and started to grind him against my chest. He then dropped lower and found my skinny dress. Edward unzipped it and slid it down slowly. He moved his fingers down my legs before pulling my boots off.

He started to move his way up again, taking hold of my panties and pulling them off.

"Sexy Bella," He started to kiss my clit while backing me against the balcony door and making me face his backyard lawn.

"Bella, what do you want me to do to you?"Edward stared at me, looking under through his eyelashes.

"I want you to fuck me,"

"Fuck you with what?" Edward pressed on, flicking his tongue in and out of my clit.

"Your mouth," I moaned. He smirked at my gullible behavior and plunged his tongue further into my folds. He flicked them harder, faster and greedier.

"Touch yourself for me, Bella." He commanded. _Whatever you wish, master_.

I ran my fingers over my exposed breasts and gently kneaded them together. He kept looking up at me, trying to see what I was doing to myself.

"Bella, give me more!" He yelled. I guided my fingers downwards and touched my entrance, where Edward was licking.

"Moan for me, baby." Edward groaned, now putting a finger into me. I gasped and threw my head backwards.

"Oh gosh… Edward, faster. Quicker baby," I screamed out. He now placed two fingers in, pumping me faster than ever. It was turning me on like mad. We continued for about ten minutes before he made me help him out of his clothes.

I unbuttoned his navy shirt and ripped it off his upper body before dropping onto my knees to pull his jeans off while he laced his fingers through my hair and ruffled it up. His erection was already huge through his boxers; let alone, it springing free. Edward's cock was massive, I had been fucked numerous times.

"Lick me, Isabella." Calling me Isabella meant he was talking about serious business.

I placed my right hand at the base and attached my mouth to the head before pushing it in and sucking on it. I fucked him with my mouth as fast as I could and bobbed my head in and out. He pushed my head even deeper into him as it touched the roof of my throat.

I then released my hand and placed both of them onto his buttocks. I massaged them, scratching them with my nails as I continued to erect his rod even more.

"I'm going to cum and I want you to drink whatever I give you," Edward growled. I nodded helplessly under him before the milky juices leaked into my mouth. I sucked his penis dry, cleaning him up with my tongue.

Edward stood up and led me to the railing, making me lean against it.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard that you won't even remember what your name was," Edward said in his arrogant voice. I breathed heavily, waiting for him to push himself into me. He entered just as fast as he pulled out."Do you like it, Isabella?" he asked.

"Very much so, master." I said in a sultry voice.

He wasted no second to pound into my pussy. He thrusted fast and even, making my breasts shake against the balcony. He grabbed my boobs and squeezed them harshly.

"Oh!" Edward had hit the soft spot, making me gasp loudly. We screamed out each other's name for the next half an hour and pleasured one and another. Edward touched my body while we were situated on his bed and kissed every place he could reach, but never my lips.

I prepared dinner for him like usual and sat down with him to eat.

"Are you busy tomorrow, Bella?" He asked, digging his knife into the steak.

"I… uh… I'm not sure," I said, bowing my head down.

"You're not even sure about your own schedule!" He said, exasperatedly, shaking his head in annoyance.

"You will come to my house no matter what, do you understand Isabella?" _Isabella again_. I nodded and stood up to wash the dishes. The night was silent and awkward as Edward flicked on the television again, not caring what I was doing.

"You did an excellent job today, Bella. You can have three hundred as a bonus." He said, digging his wallet from his jean pocket. He took out the notes and handed me them. I stared at them in surprise. Edward was known for giving his pleasure toys bonus money but I had never had any.

"You're dismissed, Bella." He said, blankly.

"Thank you, master." I said, backing out of his room and grabbing my handbag. I closed the front door on my way out and slid the money into my purse. I knew I was busy tomorrow; I had a project due the day after. But I could never contradict Edward. His questions were barely questions. They didn't even give you a choice.

It was just a yes and nothing more. Now I just had to rack my brains for a suitable excuse for Angela.

********************

**EPOV**

"_Edward…" A voice whispered from behind me._

"_Who's there?" I asked."My sweet little boy, not a day has gone by that you have not been on my mind…"_

"_Mommy?" I asked._

"_Yes my sweet." She looked at me with her warm, brown eyes._

"_Why did you leave?" I cried._

"_Oh baby, I didn't have a choice, but that's not why I am here, I am here to tell you that you need to take care of her." _

"_Of who?" I asked, confused._

"_Bella…" It was her only reply._

I woke up sweating and panting. What the fuck was that shit? Sighing I grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. I knew I wasn't going to fall asleep again. After surfing through all of the channels and finding absolutely nothing to watch I got up and headed into the bathroom, for a shower. My morning wood was hard and stiff, after fucking that Isabella Swan the night before. I stepped into the shower and began to stroke myself, reminiscing when Bella and I were in here together. It was only a few months ago.

"_You did what I told you," I said, appreciatively. "I told you to wear something special and now look at you- a sexy black bra and a thong? What could be better?"_

"_I don't know, master." Bella bowed her head, refusing to meet my eyes. She was always a shy, obedient one. And that was why I loved her for being my toy. I could pay her a thousand bucks every session, I had the money but what I lusted was her. And she was willing to give herself up for me._

_I smiled, pulling her up by the arms. "Bella dear, why don't we go to the bathroom? I don't think we've experienced something important there."_

_I didn't wait for an answer, but just pulled her along with me to the shower._

"_Strip for me." I ordered, pushing her into the bathroom. From the heat I could feel off her skin, I could tell she was blushing._

"_I don't have all day," I said. She looked pretty scared by that comment and quickly went to what she was meant to do. Bella had a sexy body, one that a goddess would have. I had other toys before her but none were as good. Some loved to get punished so badly that they were literally out of control. And the answer for that was sacking._

_Bella pressed her hands upwards from her ribs and gently rubbed them over her breasts. She played with the nipples and cupped her two large mounds while throwing her head back but always keeping eye contact with me. She fiddled with the clasp before a small tick was heard and the bra fell off. Her skin was chalky white like snow._

_She led her hands down to her pussy and swung her ass around in a circular motion, doing it in my face. Bella placed two fingers in and rubbed herself. She gasped, groaned and moaned, making it harder for me to resist her._

_She peeled her panties off and played with her clit. She rubbed it with one hand while the other traveled upwards again, to squish her breasts._

"_Edward… oh god, Edward!" She had panted, seductively. I waited no more before pushing her up against the wall and dug my cock into her sexy little pussy. I thrusted into her and she screamed out my name. I pushed her up against the wall and she was laid without complaint._

_We finished off with her sucking the cum off my cock before the two of us jumped into the shower for more. I turned the water on and she got the sponge and soap ready. She wiped the soap all over my body, down my neck, over my abs and along my rod._

_She pumped it slowly from behind as she grinded into my balls. Her little warm hands fleeted over my nipples while pulling onto them softly. She was having too much fun. I grabbed the sponge off her and took it into my own hands. _

_I did the same thing she had done to me but kneaded her breasts instead. We rinsed o__urselves and while Bella was doing that, I started to suck her breasts under the water. My hair was wet but I didn't care, all I wanted was her._

_I then made her lean against the cold wall while I squeezed my way into her hot, awaiting core. I fucked her like a horse but she didn't even sound a little bit hurt. She rode on me for a very long time under the water and allowed me to touch her._

_Well, she didn't allow me to. I was allowed to, if I wanted to. She was mine for a month but it never ever did look like a month. It would become two, then three then perhaps for another two. She made me cum multiple times and that was all it mattered. She was my toy, my little pleasure toy._

"Oh Bella. Fuck… your little, tight pussy. Oh fuck!" I screamed while masturbating. White cum was all over my hands in which I immediately washed off. Bella wasn't here to take down all of that. I finished showering and drying up in about three minutes.

I walked out of the bathroom and looked at the old-fashioned clock, hanging on my wall. It read 7:15 am. It was only a few hours before Bella would arrive here tonight. I was already stiff and alert. I smirked, _don't be late little pussycat_.

_********************_


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys, here is chapter 3, once again written by Holly(Vampires Don't Sleep) and I. Its OCC and dark with lemony goodness! Review! Also school is about to begin for me(but not for Holly, lucky dog!) so updates will be fewer.  
**

**EPOV**

I was sitting on my couch watching the movie The Client when my cell phone rang. The caller ID read Alice. Pausing the movie, I answered the phone.

"What's up Ali?"

"Hey Edward. What are you doing for lunch?" she asked with excitement in her voice.

"Nothing, why?"

"I wanted to grab some lunch with you. I have a friend I would like you to meet. I think she'd be perfect for you. Please Edward."

"I don't know Ali, I don't want a relationship right now. Plus you know how I feel about women in New York, they are nothing but whores."

"My friend's nothing like what you're ranting about, she's intelligent, she's in college, she's never had a boyfriend, never been drunk, never smoked, she is the most selfless person you'll ever meet in your whole existence. Please Edward!" Alice whined like a lost puppy. I could picture her pouting at the other side of the line.

"Fine, you know I can't say no to you Alice. I'll be there in a few. Where are y'all meeting?"

"We're meeting at the Hard Rock Café, they're never that busy. But I made a reservation under Cullen in case. Hurry up and get your butt there, now."

"Okay." After we hung up, I continued to watch the movie until 11:15. I got ready, dressed up in a dark green buttoned down long sleeved shirt, and a pair of dark jeans. I walked into the Hard Rock Café at 11:45 and immediately spotted Alice. I couldn't see what her "friend" looked like though.

"Edward!" Alice screamed hugging me. "Come meet my friend." She walked me over to the table they were sitting at. "Edward, meet my best friend in the whole, wide world, Isabella Swan and Bella meet my one and only cousin, Edward Cullen."

Alice's introductions were always chirpy wherever we went and whenever we were, it never shocked us. But this did. When Alice introduced me to her friend, I never imagined that it could be Bella. But once again, the night when Bella was late- I clearly remembered her saying, _"My friend, Alice, dragged me out shopping today, and I tried to tell her I was going to be late, but she said you wouldn't mind, and I kept telling her, but she w-wouldn't listen."_

"Hello Bella," I smiled offering her my hand. She blushed and took it. It was so different than being in my house where it was a time for both of us to be ruthless and merciless. But in front of Alice, we had to behave.

"Hello," her musical voice rang through my ears. I never really noticed how soft her voice was.

"Edward, you and Bella are sitting next to each other. I want you to know each other better by the end of our meeting," Alice explained. She could even be better than the best wedding planner in the whole country with her spinning head.

"Oh… erm, that's perfectly fine, Alice." I said, gulping. Alice smiled and began to look at her menu. I took this opportunity to lean over and whisper in Bella's ear. "How are you my pet?"

She shivered. She looked up at me, her brown eyes were anxious. "F-Fine," she stuttered.

"I was looking forward to you tonight, but I guess I got my present early." I smiled sadistically at her.

"Edward, please don't." But I didn't listen. I didn't need to listen to my pet, I was the master and I could do whatever I wanted to her. I stuck my hand under the table and rested it on the inside of her thigh. "Edward," she whimpered as my hand got closer to the center. Bella pretended to look at her menu while I stuck my hand in her underwear. I groaned at how wet she was.

"You like this don't you pet?" I whispered as I started pumping a finger in and out of her.

"Edward…"

"Shh…wouldn't want Alice to hear would we now?" I nodded towards Alice who was turned away talking on her cell phone. "Just enjoy it pet," I whispered inserting another finger.

It wasn't long before her walls tightened and she came around my fingers. "Good girl," I whispered kissing her cheek. I pulled my fingers out of her and brought them to my mouth. "You taste delicious,"

We were looking at our menus when the waitress walked up.

"Hi! Welcome to the Hard Rock café, my name is Shelly and I will be your waiter. Are you ready to order?"

"Yes," I said. "I will have the grilled sirloin steak, with a Coke."

"I will have the grilled Hawaiian chicken with a Dr. Pepper," Alice ordered.

"And I'll have the twisted Mac, Chicken, and Cheese with a sprite." Bella ordered.

"Alright then," Shelly smiled and walked off but not before winking at me. I still had my hand on Bella's thighs and was enjoying every minute of this little devilish game. Alice had a small dazed smile on her lips, which gave the shivers of her knowing what we were up to.

Alice was an amazing cousin and friend. She helped me out a lot especially when that _fucking _bitch decided to tear my family apart.

We waited a while before Shelly came back with a handful. There were three dishes all the way up on one arm and two cans in the other hand."Here you go," she said, placing down all the dishes and putting the cans in front of us. She looked like she wanted to do something and it looked like something that made Alice growl in disgust.

Since there were only the three of us, normal café tables would have four chairs to a table. So _Shelly _took advantage of that fact and sat down in the chair next to Alice but in front of me.

"Is there anything else you'd like from me?" She whispered in a husky voice. But everyone could see that the question was directed at me. She was a blond with shining lip gloss and dark rimmed eyes. And I knew she was suggesting something.

She didn't look all that bad in her well-fitted waitress uniform that showed a lot of her cleavage. She bended lower to give me a good view of her large pair of breasts while licking her lips in encouragement.

Shelly kept her eyes on me but suddenly averted them to Bella. She looked like she had never realized there was a person next to me and wrinkled her eyebrows in repugnance. I looked over to see Alice's expression which looked exactly like tiger looking at its prey.

Shelly glared at Bella before seeing where my hand was directing. Remembering I still had my hand on Bella's lap, I slowly lifted it up and moved it to my own lap.

"Do you mind leaving us to eat, _alone_?" Alice asked, getting rather impatient now.

"Huh… oh yes, yes of course madam. I j-just thought you needed something," she clarified, quickly stumbling away with two red cheeks. But Alice wasn't going to have her walk away like nothing happened. She stuck out her small foot as Shelly backed away.

But Shelly was too oblivious to that, instead she kept looking at me in that "I want you so bad" look before she tripped and did a three hundred and sixty revolutionary backward roll. It came out pretty awkward if you asked me, since she crashed into two table legs and knocked dishes over dishes.

If Alice was here, don't even think about trying.

********************

**BPOV**

I had to giggle at Shelly's catastrophe. She was fully gawking at my master and I could tell that Edward was amused by that. I finished the food off my plate and felt the urge to pay a visit to the restrooms.

"Excuse me; I need to go to the bathroom." I said, standing up. I didn't need to wait for Edward's answer since that would add more to the suspicion Alice was gathering.

"Oh do you need to go as well? I was about to say the same," Alice said, wiping her mouth with the napkin and standing up with me. "I told you Edward, she was my best friend."

Alice kissed Edward's cheek before she laced her arm with mine. The female toilets were around the corner of the café and there weren't a lot of people in there. I went into the cubicle next to Alice before I came out and washed up hands at the sink.

"Alice, can I ask you something?" I asked, timidly.

"About what?"

"About Edward," I said. In the mirror, I saw Alice jerk alive and her eyes brighten.

"Ask away, ask away!" She sounded really happy.

"Is Edward a cousin from your Esme's side or Carlisle's?" I asked, squeezing the soap out. I could feel Alice pause beside me.

"Why do you want to know that?" Alice was a person who would ask you one million and one questions before she came up with an answer for you.

"I'm just curious," I said, lamely, doubting that it was enough for Alice to tell me.

"Edward's Esme's sister's son," She finally said. But it confused me. If Edward was Esme's sister's son then his last name wouldn't be Cullen. He would be having his father's surname, Alice's uncle's surname and not Carlisle's. Was he adopted by the Cullens or something?

"Ermm, could you tell me a bit more about him, please?"

Alice was now really tensed. She placed her hands under the automatic blow-dryer and waited before saying this really loudly, "Are you interested in hooking up with him?"

If I wasn't blushing that bad already, I would be doing it right now. She just had to yell out the most embarrassing question of them all when she was blowing her hands. I could bet fifty bucks that the whole café heard her.

"Tell me outside," I yelled over her blowing machine. She didn't seem to hear, but I always knew Alice was a good actor who hid things well under her façade.

I got out of the restroom only to see Shelly sitting where she had been earlier, facing Edward. I stared out Edward's expression for a while and forgot to move forward when Alice bumped into my back as she skipped out and into a wall.

"Ouch," I screeched, trying to lower my voice.

"Whoops, sorry Bells." She said, helping me up.

As we neared the two, Edward's expression turned into the opposite face he had earlier as he saw Alice round Shelly up. She glared at her back but Shelly didn't seem to realize."-And he was like so uncool. You know I'd _love _to hang out with you someday and without the other two. I mean… who are they anyway?-" She spoke, sipping water from a glass that didn't belong at our table.

"It's you, _again_." Alice sneered from behind. Shelly froze before bracing a brave face and turned around.

"Well hello, little Miss. Perfect," Shelly said in a nasty voice that couldn't even be compared to Alice's scary snarl.

"Why don't you fuck off," Alice hissed. Shelly stood up and turned to us.

"I was just simply trying to help your friend out. He deserves better than this whore, I mean look at her, she's so plain that it's near repulsing to look at her. Why don't you just disappear, nobody will notice, and I can help out Edward." By the time she was finished, tears were rolling down my cheek and I was hyperventilating. I turned and ran out the café. I couldn't stay there just to be insulted by a waitress.

"Bella!" I heard Edward yell, and run after me. I was pretty much half shocked of his behavior. My master was running after his ugly-looking pet. He never did that. I stopped, allowing him to catch up. "Bella, don't listen to her, she's nothing but a whore," he spat.

"But she was right Edward," I cried. "I mean, what do you even see in me? I am so plain and I'm clumsy and-" I was cut off by Edward pulling me in his chest and hugging me tightly. Another strange action he never did.

"Hush now my pet, I don't want you to say those things about yourself. If I didn't find you attractive, then I wouldn't have continued to extend the contract."

"But-" he silenced me with his finger on my lips.

"Shush now my pet, I will show you how much you mean to me. As soon as we're done here, I want you at my apartment ASAP."

"Okay," I whispered. He kissed beneath my ear and tightened his grip around my waist.

"My sweet Isabella," he kissed my cheek. "My dear sweet Isabella." He kissed my forehead before releasing me. Alice walked out of the café with a smile on her face.

"Why are you smiling Ali?" Edward asked his cousin.

"Oh no reason, but we should go ahead and leave. The waitress accidentally…tripped," Alice said thoughtfully. "And had a nice hot coffee blast down her blouse. Yeah, that's the best description I can get other than getting fired by her boss."

I looked at Alice for a moment before we all busted out laughing. It took us five full minutes to calm down. "Alright, I have to return to work now. I'll see you guys later," Alice said."Bye Alice," Edward hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead.

"By guys, Bella tell Angela I said hi."

"I will." I stood there and watched Alice disappear into the crowd. I felt two arms wrap around my body.

"Come my pet," he whispered kissing my neck. I shivered. He took my hand and together we walked back to his house.

********************

"I have to call my roommate," I gasped. I was pinned against Edward's door. My legs were wrapped around his waist. He was grinding into me while kissing my neck. "It'll only take a minute Edward."

"Uh," he groaned. "Fine." Edward carefully helped me down, and walked into the living room. I took out my cell phone and quickly dialed Angela's number.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey Angie, I'm glad I caught you before class."

"You did cut it close, I'm walking there now."

"Hehe, sorry. I just wanted to let you know I will be at Edward's all tonight, I don't have any classes today."

"I don't understand why you are with him Bella, he's and asshole. You deserve so much better."

"I appreciate your concern Angie, but I'll be fine." I said.

"If you're sure," Angela mumbled, unhappily. "Well if you're not going to be back tonight, I am going to Ben's dorm."

"Alright girlie. Oh and before I forget, Alice says hi." I said. Angela chuckled a little.

"Tell her I said hey." Angela responded.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow." I said, knowing that this conversation was going well over a minute. As soon as I hung up, I felt Edward's arms wrap around my waist and creep downwards.

"She doesn't like me a lot does she?" Edward murmured against my skin. Had he heard the whole conversation?

"W-who?" I faked, dumbly.

"Oh my little pet, do you really think I'm that dumb? Angela Weber of course, your roommate who's currently dating Ben." He said casually.

"Oh... Angela. Well she just doesn't approve you a lot." It was the best reply I could come up with. Edward didn't say anything for a long time until he abruptly lifted me off his feet and carried me bridal-style into his bedroom.

"My little pet, you've been disobedient at the cafe today and that's why you're going to be punished, _severely_." He said, sternly. The word "severely" rang in my brain nervously.

I swallowed the bump in my throat quickly and felt adrenaline rush through my veins in determination.

Edward laughed, "Why are you so nervous, Bella? You look like you're going to get a hundred beatings on the back."

I was gulping even harder. Have we done this kind of lesson before or was it something he decided to come up with to show me I was no whore.

"Lie on the bed, Bella. Facing up," he said before he disappeared out of the room. "Oh and I expect you to be naked when I come back."

Edward was fast when he did things so I had to strip out of my clothes pretty quick before he could catch me disobeying the rules. I took off all my clothes and threw them on the floor just as he walked in with ropes. My eyes were not mistaken. They were actual ropes that looked pretty firm to me.

"Relax, pet. All I'm doing is tying you up." He said nonchalantly. He made me pin up my hands against the headboard where there were designs that he could hook the rope with. He then got me to spread my legs apart to tie them with the leg posts.

Edward stripped off his dark green shirt and pants, as well as his inner clothes before he crawled over to me. He looked pleased with my body.

"I'm not going to take things complicatedly today. All I'm going to do is fuck you. That's all, unless you want me to do some _extra _things for you..." he said, wriggling his eyebrows.

He got between my legs and positioned his cock at my entrance.

"You've been a naughty girl today," he panted through each thrust. "And that's why I'm punishing you."

I moaned at the exotic tension in the room. He pumped into me faster as he held onto my waist and leant into my chest to lick my nipples. I gasped as his cold tongue flicked over the erect top before grazing each breast lightly with his teeth.

He was thrusting in so hard that I could feel the ropes breaking around me.

"Edward... ahhhh," I screamed in a high pitch. Edward groaned and fucked me more powerfully. He finally pulled out and collapsed on me. We were both breathing heavily.

"That was... the best punishment I've ever given to any of my pets." Edward breathed against my breasts.

He pulled up again to stare into my eyes before he moved off me to untie me. I spent the whole night in Edward's bed and he didn't complain a single bit. It felt like he was a different person. Not the usual Edward Cullen. He held me close, caressing my body, kissing every place he could.

When the clock's hands neared 9:30 pm, I got ready for bed. Edward pulled out a t-shirt he had and made me sleep pant-less, saying that I looked better with my legs revealed. I brushed my teeth with the usual toothbrush he always kept for me and washed my face with cold water in hope that my blush would fade away.

I untied my hair and cautiously walked over to his massive bed. I didn't know if I was allowed to sleep on it or not. But Edward's gesture told me I was invited to. He patted the empty space and waved me forward.

He flicked off the television and went under the blankets as I got in. I snuggled into his bed and felt his arms curl around my body.

"Sleep now, pet," he said, humming a soft tune. "I'll give you your money tomorrow, bright and early."

I faintly remembered him kissing my temple before my head dived into an ocean of oblivion.

********************

**EPOV:**

I laid in bed with my arm wrapped around _my_ Bella waiting for her to fall asleep. I buried my face in to her hair and breathed in her scent. She always smelt so fucking good. I watched her as she drifted off into dreamland. She looked so innocent while she slept.

I ran my finger down her face, feeling her soft skin beneath it. I held onto her tightly, afraid to let her go. I looked at the clock, it was only 9:45. Shelly wouldn't get off work until one. A little nap wouldn't hurt while I waited, so I buried by face in Bella's hair and drifted off into dreamland, right behind _my_ Bella.

"_Edward you're a mess," my mother giggled referring to my face covered with powder. We were making oatmeal raisin cookies, my favourite."Sorry mommy," I giggled._

"_Your cousins are coming by today," my mother said wetting a wash cloth to wipe me down._

"_Is that why were making cookies?" I looked up into my mother's deep brown eyes. She smiled, caressing my cheek with her index fingers._

"_That and I love spending time with my little man."_

"_I love you momma." She hugged me and kissed my cheek. _

"_Come on little man, let's get you into some clean cloths._

I woke up shaking, tears filling my vision. I wiped my eyes before they could break free. I looked down at Bella's sleeping form. Good, I didn't wake her. That would ruin my plan. I looked at the alarm clock; it was 12:30 a.m. I got up and got dressed. I stuck my knife in my back pocket and headed out.

********************

I was following her, keeping my distance. She lived several blocks from the Café, which was good for me. Women get mugged and killed all the time in New York. She turned down and ally way, a short cut. The monster within me smiled. I walked faster to catch up. As soon as I rounded the corner, though, someone grabbed my shirt.

"I knew you'd want me," She whispered huskily. At first, I was going to play with her head a bit, but now I'm pissed. I pulled out my knife and stabbed her in the stomach.

"When you mess with my fucking property, you mess with me." I pulled the knife out and stabbed her again. I could feel her warm blood running thought my fingers. My eyes rolled in the back of my head and I groaned. "You're nothing but a dirty whore."

I pulled my knife out and let her body fall to the ground. I headed back home, where Bella was waiting.


	5. AN: Story up for adoption

This story is up for adoption. I'm sorry, but I've lost interest in it and I don't want everyone to be waiting for an update when one isn't coming.

You guys have been so supportive and I am so thankful for every single one of you that took the time to read and review. If someone would like to take over the story, PM me and as soon as someone takes over it I will let everyone know with another author's note.

KelsieLorraine


End file.
